


Y al final

by Meledde



Series: Clintasha [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meledde/pseuds/Meledde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de casi 3 años inactivo, Clint tiene una nueva misión a lado de Natasha. Ambos tienen un pasado en Budapest, que no lograron superar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retourner

_Clint Barton, 14968327_

Las manos le temblaban, aquella carta tenía su nombre y número de agente.  De inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. Jamás se dirigían a él por medio de una carta, siempre era mediante un sistema cerrado de llamadas o correos electrónicos.  Su nombre estaba escrito a máquina, lo que significaba que se trataba de una misión.

Dio un suspiro largo, mientras se sobaba la sin derecha. Estaba retirado de las misiones, ahora era un agente de bajo perfil que vivía en Johannesburgo.  Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió todo de un tirón.  Suspiro una vez más y entonces se decidió a abrir la carta.

Manhattan, New York.

_ Agente Clint Barton, 14968327 _

Ha surgido un inconveniente en Rusia. Planos de misiles nucleares han caído en las manos equivocadas. Se requiere de un equipo especial para recuperarlos. Ha sido escogido para formar parte de este equipo. Necesitamos de su más pronta respuesta. Se le mandan los boletos de avión con destino a New York, preséntese en las oficinas de SHIELD a primera hora.

Atte: Director Nick Fury.

Sintió que la sangre se le helo hasta los pies. Le estaban asignando a una nueva misión. Si quería saber más sobre ella tendría que viajar hasta Manhattan, para tener acceso al archivo. No era tan fácil empacar sus cosas e irse, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, una de ellas era Natasha.

* * *

Habían pasado casi 3 años y la ciudad parecía intacta. Los edificios seguían iguales, las calles repletas de gente, era como si hubiese pasado solo un día. Se sabía de memoria el camino, no era necesario un taxi.

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron a su paso. La planta baja era una enorme recepción. Sabía que tenía que registrarse, pues tenía más de 2 años “inactivo.” Se acercó al escritorio, donde una agente le atendió. Era una mujer, que vestía con un saco negro y tenía la facha de ser principiante.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —

—Vengo con el Director Fury—

La chica le miró sorprendida.

—Agente—

—14968327—

La joven metió el número en la base de datos y automáticamente se desplego su historial.

—Bienvenido, Agente Barton—

* * *

Murmullos se formaban a su espalda. Todo SHIELD sabía quién era y cuál era su historia. Algunos le miraban con sorpresa, otros con disgusto, y sabía que a partir de su llegada las noticias se correrían.

—¿Barton? —Resonó una voz familiar.

Detuvo el paso a mitad del pasillo. Reconoció la voz de inmediato, sin necesidad de darse media vuelta.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Stark—

Se dio media vuelta, para ver de frente al multimillonario. Estaba sorprendido, no cabía duda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto  Tony interesado—Espera no me digas—Se interrumpió a sí mismo—¿Es por lo de los planos?

—¿No me digas que tu estas en el equipo? —Dijo Clint sarcásticamente.

* * *

La sala principal tenía algunas modificaciones. Contaba con una pantalla del tamaño de la pared, ventanas grandes, mandos de control y otras novedades. En aquella sala cabían alrededor de 13 personas, pero los únicos que estaban allí eran Stark, Rogers y él.

El reloj marcó las 7 en punto y la puerta se abrió. Fury atravesó la puerta con el Agente Coulson detrás de él.

—Veo que acepto ser parte del equipo, Agente Barton—

—Aún no acepto la misión, director—

—Vamos Fury, hay que darnos prisa, tengo cosas importantes que hacer—Interrumpió Stark.

La gran pantalla de iluminó. Mapas, cartas, fotos, data, miles de cosas aparecieron en ella. Coulson le entrego una copia del archivo a cada uno.

—La misión es sencilla. El objetivo es recuperar los planos, los cuales están en manos del Capo de la mafia Rusa, Ivan Petrovich. Están en manos de él, ya que fueron su paga por matar a unos cuantos asesinos que le impedían el trabajo—

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó Rogers extrañado.

—Así de fácil, como entrar y salir—

—¿Se necesita de 3 personas para hacer el trabajo? Dios, hasta uno solo lo puede hacer—Dijo Stark de forma aburrida.

—Por eso el agente Barton está aquí—

—No he aceptado la misión y no planeo hacerla solo— Dejo en claro.

—Natasha irá contigo—

* * *

* * *

 Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.  Había recibido un mensaje, sin letra, sólo un número, 3.  Sabía lo que significaba, él estaba de regreso.

Caminaba dando grandes zancadas. Estaba ansiosa, lo sabía, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. No sabía que pensar, al verlo podría volverse loca o bien huir a sus brazos. No era posible que después de tantos años él regresara. No regresaba por ella, estaba claro, era por una misión y lo más probable es que fuera _su_ misión.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe.  Todos se volvieron de inmediato. Él trago saliva, ella dio un suspiro.

Sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo. Los ojos marrones de él le trajeron tantos recuerdos, recuerdo de cuando aún le amaba.

—¿Qué hace Barton aquí? —Pregunto Natasha con cierta rudeza.

—Viene a trabajar con nosotros—Aseguró el director de SHIELD.

—Mejor dile la verdad Fury—Dijo Stark.

Natasha dirigió su mirada hacia Fury. Se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

—Trabajará en la Misión RMI—

—¡No he aceptado! —Dijo Barton exaltado.

—Demasiado tarde agente—Dijo Fury dando el tema por terminado.

* * *

 La puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero al ver que se trataba de Steve, regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tu regreso ha enloquecido a todos—Dijo Capitán América a forma de saludo.

—Ni que lo digas—Contestó Clint lanzando un suspiro.

Rogers camino hasta su cama. Él y Clint compartirían cuarto un par de días, antes de que la misión comenzara a entrar en vigor.

—¿Por qué aceptaste? —

—Jamás dije que si —

—Pero tampoco te negaste —

Clint sabía a lo que Steve quería llegar.

—Solo te pido una cosa Barton —Dijo el rubio con voz seria —No la vuelvas a herir  —


	2. Nueva Misión

Se colgó la mochila al hombro izquierdo  y tomó la maleta con la mano derecha.  Debajo del brazo llevaba un periódico, el cual era en verdad el archivo de su misión junto con un par de mapas.  

Tenía muchos miedos en mente, algo podía salir mal como la última vez y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo otra vez. Dio  un suspiro largo y camino por el pasillo. Debía de pensar con la cabeza fría, tener planes de escape en caso de que algo fuera mal.  Desde que había llegado el día anterior, no tenía contacto con Natasha, a decir verdad, todavía ni le saludaba.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron en cuanto presiono el botó B2, el cuál le llevaba al sótano de la torre SHIELD. El elevador no si detuvo ni una sola vez, en los 26 pisos que tuvo que bajar. El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

El lugar estaba lleno de agentes, carros, maletas, portátiles y gente, de igual manera había mucho ruido, de todo el mundo gritando órdenes y los carros encendidos.  Fue en ese momento cuándo se dio cuenta de lo importante que era esa misión.

—¡Barton! —Alcanzó a escuchar entre el alboroto.

Giró al escuchar su nombre, Fury le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y llego hasta Fury en pocos segundos. Detrás del director de SHIELD se encontraba una camioneta negra, sobre el cofre de la misma, estaban un par de carpetas, hojas y planos.

—Le daremos los últimos detalles de la misión—Le anuncio Coulson a Clint.

Se tuvo que acercar a la camioneta y de ésta forma poder ver los documentos mejor. Puso atención a lo que Coulson le decía, mientras anotaba cosas que él consideraba importante. Justo cuando  el informe termino, Nick se aproximó con él.

—Tiene que olvidar lo que pasó con Natasha—Le dijo en voz baja.

Clint le miró con sorpresa.

—No podemos dejar que se deje llevar por sentimientos—

Barton soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Director—Dijo poniéndose serio—Natasha desapareció de mi mundo hace tres años—

* * *

 

Por protocolo de seguridad, tenía que llegar en diferentes automóviles. La camioneta se detuvo en la puerta principal del aeropuerto, dónde gente salía y entraba.  Bajo la maleta y la mochila con él, al igual que los documentos que necesitaba.

Caminó hasta la puerta de abordaje que decía su boleto. Una agente vestida de civil reviso su pasaporte y documentos que llevaba. Minutos después se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaba al avión.

A la entrada del avión, otro agente volvió a revisar sus documentos.

—Bienvenido a bordo, agente Barton—

Suspiro hondo antes de entrar al avión.

El avión era tenía un estrecho pasillo y contaba con 2 filas de asientos a cada lado.  Los asientos eran de piel y contaban con una pantalla al frente cada uno, de igual manera tenían una pequeña mesa.

Tenía la mirada baja, tratando de mirar el suelo, pero sus ojos se distrajeron con una cabellera rojiza.

Estaba de espaldas, platicando con el agente de tácticas. Entonces su mente empezó a recordar. La última vez que había visto esa cabellera estaba corta, apenas y le llegaba a los hombros. Recordaba haberla visto a su lado, brillando con la luz del sol.

Cerró los ojos alejando aquellos recuerdos. Sin decir palabra se sentó en su lugar, rogando que Natasha no fuera su compañera de asiento. Las manos le estaban sudando, no podía negarlo, estaba nervioso, pero ¿de qué?.  ¿De  de tener una nueva misión, de trabajar con ella o de volver a perderla?

—Agentes, favor de tomar asiento en sus lugares, en 5 minutos despegamos—Una voz femenina anunció.

Su asiento era el que estaba pegado a la ventana, así que decidió distraerse un rato. El cielo estaba nublado, el viento soplaba hacía el oeste.  Cerró los ojos unos segundos, necesitaba calmarse. Tenía muchos miedos, algunos eran nuevos y otros ya pasados. Los temores son psicológicos y tiene que controlar su mente para poder concentrarse en lo que tiene que hacer.

—Favor de abrochar sus cinturones y permanecer sentados—Se escuchó de nuevo la voz.

Todo el mundo estaba ya en sus lugares. Los únicos que viajaban sin compañero  de viaje eran él y Natasha. Sus asientos estaban al mismo nivel, justo cruzando el pasillo.

* * *

 

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Después de que despegaran, no recuerda muchas cosas. Sólo se tomó un vaso de agua y ahora se estaba despertando de aquel sueño profundo que tomó. Prendió la pantalla frente de él y busco el mapa. De las 9 horas y media que duraba el viaje, ya habían transcurrido 6. Se recostó de nueva cuenta para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no podía.

Decidió dar una última leída al expediente, antes de aterrizar y ponerse a trabajar. Sacó el último folder que Coulson le dio, prendió la luz que estaba encima de él y se puso a releer los archivos.

El objetivo  de la misión era sencillo, recuperar los planos a como diera lugar. Un punto que tenían a favor era que ya tenían esos planos localizados, era sólo cuestión de infiltrarse en ése tipo de negocios y recuperarlos.

El celular le vibro en el bolsillo, lo cual le distrajo unos momentos de su actividad. Era un mensaje de texto.

_3 eso fue todo._

El remitente que lo mandaba estaba guardado como Romanova.

_¿Acaso esperabas un saludo?_ Fue lo que contestó.

Esperó un par de segundos y entonces el celular volvió a vibrar.

_Es lo menos que puedes hacer_

Desde su llegada, no le había dirigido ni una palabra.

_Hola, entonces_

Mandó el mensaje y al instante se escuchó una risita a su lado derecho.

_¿Hola es todo lo que dices después de tres años?_

Eso le dolió. Sabía lo que Natasha quería decir. Se fue hacía 3 años, se fue sin darle razón, sin despedirse…sin decirle la verdad sobre Budapest.

_Es lo único que puedo decir._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No desesperen, pronto sabremos que es lo que se esconde detrás de la relación de Clint y Natasha


	3. Día 1

El reloj marcaba las 4:06 cuando el piloto anunció que aterrizaje.  Se sobo las sientes, para tratar de alejar el dolor de cabeza.  Se estiró en su lugar para quitarse el cansancio.  Miró a su alrededor y el avión empezaba a despertarse.  Guardo sus documentos y esperó a que el avión se detuviera por completo.

Fue casi de los últimos en bajar. Afuera el viento soplaba fuerte, por lo que tuvo que abrochar su chamarra. Sin perder el tiempo fue hasta el aeropuerto para resguardarse del frío. De nueva cuenta, tuvieron que pasar por protocolos de seguridad.

—Barton—Le llamó Coulson al pasar por el detector de metal.

Clint se hizo a un lado, justo dónde Phil estaba parado.

—A partir de este momento son ustedes dos.  Nosotros estaremos vigilando de cerca, no olvides que Bruce es parte de su equipo—Le informó.

Clint solo asintió con la cabeza, apenas empezaba el día.

* * *

 

La suite era grande, lo suficiente para que todos los aparatos cupieran. La mitad del cuarto estaba lleno de computadoras, televisiones, armas y no podían faltar sus flechas.

De igual manera, la recámara tenía un par de sillones, un escritorio, un minibar y una pantalla de 20 pulgadas. La suite tenía una sola cama, de tamaño King Size, pero eso no era de importancia en este momento.

Escuchó el agua correr en la ducha. Dejó la maleta sobre el sillón y la mochila en el escritorio. Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a sacar la ropa de la maleta. Escogió algo sencillo para el primer día. Un suéter de manga larga, unos jeans, una chamarra negra al igual que un gorro. De acuerdo con el estado del tiempo, se esperaba una moderada tormenta de nieve.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Tomó su ropa y fue hasta el baño sin voltear a ver a ningún lado.

* * *

 

—¿Planeas salir así? —Preguntó Natasha viéndole fijamente.

—Si, ¿algún problema? —Dijo indistinto.

—Estamos en Rusia, necesitas al menos otra chamarra—

Clint se lo pensó unos segundos. Ella era rusa, conocía a la perfección su país, a decir verdad, por eso ella era su compañera de misión. Se regresó rápidamente al armario por otra chamarra y un par de guantes.

Caminaron el largo pasillo hasta el ascensor. La tensión se podía respirar, sus respiraciones se escuhaban.

— _Probando comunicación_ —El auricular de derecho les habló.

—¿Me harás pasar por el protocolo, Bruce?

— _Son las reglas Natasha_ —

—Natasha Romanoff, 14693872—

—Clint Barton, 14968327—

— _Un gusto tenerte de vuelta, Barton_ —

—¿Cuáles son los planes? —Interrumpió la pelirroja.

— _Yo les guiaré de vez en cuando, los acercaré al objetivo, Ivan Petrovich_ —

—¿Qué pasará después? —Preguntó interesado Barton.

— _Ya lo veremos_ —

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Natasha entró primero y Clint detrás de ella. Eran 38 pisos que bajar, así que tenían tiempo de explicar las instrucciones.

— _En la entrada del hotel encontrarán un auto modelo sedan color negro_ —

—Las llaves las tengo yo—Le informó Natasha a Clint.

— _Al prenderlo, el auto tiene la dirección predeterminada en el GPS, hagan lo que les diga_ —

—¿No deberías de estar con Stark haciendo algo en un laboratorio? —Preguntó Barton.

— _Debería, pero me pusieron de niñera_ —

* * *

 

Tal como Bruce les dijo, a la salida de encontraba un auto negro. Subieron a él y Clint se encargó de manejar. Siguieron las instrucciones del GPS y al poco tiempo se encontraban en el centro de Moscú.  Detuvieron en la dirección que el GPS les dijo, frente a ellos una gran torre hecha de cristal con más de 20 pisos se erguía.

—Este edificio es dónde “trabaja” Ivan—Anunció Natasha.

—No sólo trabaja aquí, sino que la torre es de él—Le recodo Clint.

— _Ahora tiene que esperar a que salga y seguirlo_ —

—Genial, ahora tu nos pusiste de niñeros—Dijo bromeando la pelirroja.

* * *

 

Bajaron del auto y anduvieron por los alrededores. Justo a 2 cuadras había un parque, en el cuál se sentaron en una banca a leer el periódico para estar al tanto. El reloj marcaba las 10:42 cuando los primeros copos de nieve cayeron del cielo, por lo cual decidieron ir por un café.

— _Lamento interrumpir su cafecito, tenemos movimiento_ —

Dejaron el café a medias y salieron del lugar para regresar de regreso a la torre. Subieron al auto y esperaron. Tal como Bruce les dijo, había mucho movimiento. Un convoy de 4 camionetas negras se estacionaron en segundo fila fuera de la torre. Varios hombres salieron de la torre con maletas en las manos.

— _Nuestro hombre es el que usa lentes oscuros_ —

Aquel hombre vestía una chamarra negra de cuero. Llevaba botas negras y una bufanda. Su cabello era rubio al igual que su piel. El susodicho se subió en la tercer camioneta.

— _Sigan al objetivo, a discreción_ —

Las camionetas se movieron y Clint esperó a colocarse detrás de la última. Pasaron un semáforo y al siguiente cada camioneta tomó un rumbo diferente.

— _No pierdan de vista al objetivo_ —

* * *

 

El lugar a donde llegaron era una abandonada fábrica, se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, guardaron la dirección  en el GPS.

Natasha sacó varias fotos del lugar, para poder inspeccionar más a fondo el lugar y las posibles salidas de emergencias. Regresaron de nueva cuenta al hotel, ya habían acabado con el trabajo de ése día. A partir de mañana entraban en la escena.

Clint interpretaría a uno de los grandes capos de Estados Unidos. Natasha se filtraría en las oficinas, haciendo pasar como la nueva asistenta de Ivan. Ella le informaría a Clint sobre todos los movimientos de transacciones que se hicieran y sobre las juntas que se tuvieran. La misión tenía como plazo 3 semanas, tomando en cuenta los imprevistos.

* * *

 

Revisaron por última vez el plan del día siguiente. El cuarto estaba en total silencio, cada uno concentrado en lo que tenían que hacer.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Baner? — Su voz rompió el silencio.

—¿Perdón? —Pregunto Natasha sin entender.

—Algo tuvo que pasar, nadie pone a Baner de niñera—

Natasha le miró y levantó una ceja. Después soltó una carcajada.

—Tuvo un incidente, hace 2 semanas, es por seguridad—

—¿Antes de ése, tuvo otro? —

—No, es el primero desde hace 3 años—Le informó Natasha.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, era difícil mantener una conversación cuando compartían tanto pasado.

—¿Y a ti, que fue lo que te paso? —

Esa pregunta había sonado como reclamo. La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, Natasha le miraba a los ojos.

—No te atrevas a decir que no fue nada—El enojo en su voz era evidente—Te fuiste, sin decir nada, así que algo tuvo que pasar—

Los ojos de Natasha ardían en odio, los podía ver. Conocía esa mirada, la mirada que le lanzaba cuando olvidaba algo de la tienda, cuando perdía las llaves o cuando llegaba tarde del entrenamiento. En su frente se dibujaba una línea, señal de que fruncía las cejas.

—Fue hace ya mucho tiempo, deberías de olvidarlo—

—¿¡Olvidarlo, así de sencillo?! — Dijo subiendo el tono de voz—¿Acaso fui tan fácil de olvidar? —

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	4. Tratos

El día había empezado desde muy temprano. Un equipo especial llegó para ponerles los micrófonos y cámaras que se necesitaban. Les dieron las últimas instrucciones, nada debía salir mal, nada debía de ser como Budapest.

Después de que el equipo se fue, pidieron servicio a la habitación. Ninguno terminó su comida, ambos estaban nerviosos, cada uno con sus propios miedos. El silencio envolvió el cuarto, dejando el ambiente suspendido entre el miedo y los nervios.

—Buena suerte—

 El ritmo cardiaco de Barton se aceleró. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que se dijeron hacía 3 años en Budapest. Miró a Natasha. Le sonreía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué fue lo que…?—Empezó la pelirroja.

—No…no ahora—Le interrumpió Clint levantando la mano derecha.

Sabía que más de 30 personas escuchaban sus conversaciones. Budapest era algo tan íntimo, tan secreto, algo tan de ellos, que nadie tenía que enterarse de su pasado.

— _5 minutos_ —Les anunció Banner.

* * *

 

La puerta del cuarto se cerró tras de él.  Natasha llevaba 3 minutos de diferencia. Caminaba por el pasillo, sin prisa, dando cortos pasos. Subió al elevador y bajo hasta el lobby.  Un par de agentes le esperaban, serían sus “guardaespaldas”. Al salir del hotel, una camioneta negra les esperaba. Subieron a ella y fueron hasta la misma torre del día de ayer.

Entraron a la recepción y los agentes se encargaron de hacer el registro, en lo que Clint tenía tiempo para analizar las posibles salidas de emergencia y las cámaras. Tomaron el elevador y fueron hasta el piso 31.  Una joven las atendió apenas y llegaron al escritorio.

—Venimos con el señor Petrovich—

—¿Quién le busca? —

—El señor Brooks— Contestó Clint.

La chica miró con asombro a Clint. Al parecer ya sabían quién era y le estaban esperando. La joven tomó el teléfono y dijo algunas cosas en ruso. Al colgar se dirigió a ellos y les pidió que le siguieran.

—Adelante por favor—Les dijo.

La puerta se abrió, dentro de la sala se encontraba una mesa de juntas, alrededor de ella había 5 personas sentadas, cada uno con sus respectivos guardaespaldas. Clint pudo identificar rápidamente al señor Petrovich, era el que vestía barba y fumaba un puro.

Era un hombre alto, media alrededor de 1.90, era de pelo oscuro. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, era de color traslucido. Sus ojos eran verdes oliva, usaba varaba y era de cuerpo ancho.

—Que placer conocerle—Dijo con voz grave.

El resto de las personas en la sala le miraron con atención, después todo le sonrieron. Petrovich caminó hasta él y le saludo con un apretón de manos.

—Caballeros, les presento a mi mayor inversionista, Ernest Brooks—Le presento al resto del grupo.

Clint saludo a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza. Rápidamente paso la mirada por todos, tenía que grabarse hasta las mínimas expresiones que hicieran. Le tomó alrededor de 5 segundos concluir que 3 eran americanos, 1 italiano y 1 colombiano.

—Por favor—Dijo amablemente Ivan—Tome asiento y únase a nuestra junta—

* * *

 

— _Está dentro_ —Anunció Banner— _Ahora es tu turno_ —

—Deséame suerte—

— _No la necesitas_. _Coulson te acompañara hasta la entrada_ —

* * *

 

Habían pasado alrededor de 40 minutos cuando dieron por terminada la junta. Todos se retiraron, menos Clint, quién tenía cuentas pendientes. La puerta se cerró y quedaron Clint y Petrovich completamente solos.

—Un honor conocerle en persona. Friedrich ha hablado maravillas de su trabajo—

—Y usted está a punto de conocerlas—

—Dígame, ¿De qué trabajo le habló Friedrich? —Dijo Ivan antes de dar un sorbo su vodka.

—Me hablo algo sobre armas de alto poder y quizás una que otra droga, claro, sin dejar de lado a las mujeres—

Petrovich le sonrió y rio.

—Si que sabe hacer su trabajo—

—No hay que olvidar el extra—Dijo Clint sobando el dedo pulgar con el índice.

—Por la paga, usted no se preocupe, le ofrezco millones y si no es suficiente, carros o mujeres, lo que guste—

—Las mujeres no son de mi interés—Dijo de forma arrogante—No las necesito, yo las vendo. Requiero algo más….innovador—

Hubo un largo silencio. Clint dio una fumada a su cigarro, miró su reloj e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

—¿Qué le parece…unos planos? —Dijo Petrovich antes de que Clint se levantara del todo.

Lo tenía. Ya había llamado su atención, lo demás era pan comido.

—¿De casas? —Después soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Armas nucleares—

Clint le miró y levantó una ceja de forma inquisidora. Ahora él tenía que mostrar interés en el producto.

—Necesito verlos primero, no hago tratos a ciegas—Exigió.

—No tan rápido—Dijo Ivan enderezándose de su silla. —La paga no se otorga hasta ver el servicio terminado, como usted mismo dijo, no hago tratos a ciegas—

* * *

 

—Piso 31, sala B—Dijo en voz baja Natasha.

— _Localizada_ —

La puerta se abrió. Clint salió por delante, Petrovich le seguía los pasos. Ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos y un asentimiento de cabezas. Ninguno de los dos se miró, sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hasta Ivan.

—Señor Petrovich, soy la Señorita Enirach, vengo en remplazo de Gina— Dijo Natasha presentándose.

—Entonces ya sabes cuál es tu trabajo, asistente—

* * *

 

2 semanas pasaron, ambos se habían ganado la confianza de Petrovich, sobre todo Natasha, quién había tenido acceso hasta la casa de Petrovich. Su belleza y el hecho de que fuera rusa, le abrieron muchas puertas durante la misión.

Por su lado, Clint había creado una buena relación con Petrovich, durante las juntas se sentaba a su lado derecho, lo que significaba que confiaba plenamente en él.  Llegaron a conocerse tan bien que Clint podía tomar decisiones por él.

Se encontraban prácticamente a una semana de cerrar los tratos de intercambio de productos. Tardarían otros 3 o 4 días después de que llegara la mercancía para poder obtener los planos como paga.

* * *

 

—Hay algo que me preocupa, Ernest—Dijo Ivan nerviosos, el cigarro le temblaba en la mano.

—¿Sobre la mercancía? No te preocupes, pasará le aduana sin problema. Mi primo es el pez gordo que nos cuida la espalda—

—No es eso—Dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Qué te preocupa si ya tenemos todo asegurado? —

—SHIELD—

La sala quedó completamente en silencio.  La respiración de Clint se aceleró y sintió como las manos le empezaron a sudar. Sus pupilas se dilataron por un segundo y tuvo que beberse un vaso entero de vodka para disminuir su ritmo cardíaco.

— _Mierda_ —Dijo Banner al oído de Clint.

—¿SHIELD? ¿Ellos que tiene que meter sus narices en nuestros negocios? Ni siquiera estamos dentro de su perímetro de leyes—

—Los planos—Dijo Petrovich mirándole—Los planos  que forman parte de tu paga les pertenecen—

—¡No chingues! Me estas inmiscuyendo en la boca de lobos—Dijo Clint tirando el vaso al suelo.

—No no, tu tranquilo, esos planos son tuyos—Le aseguró Ivan para tratar de calmarlo.

—No, están sucios. Me perseguirán por el resto de mis días. Quiero que te deshagas de esos planos y me pagues con otros o no hay trato—

— _¡NO BARTON! Necesitamos los planos intactos_ —Le recordó Banner.

—Esos planos te convienen, tú vendes armas, puedes cambiar tu mercado a armas nucleares—

—¡Que no, puta madre! Están sucios— Dijo Clint alzando la voz.

—Los puedes tener, sólo necesitamos deshacernos de un problema—

—No perdamos el tiempo, ¿A quién tengo que matar? —

—A mi asistente—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo...no olviden dejar kudos y/o comentarios...Gracias por leer!!!


	5. Budapest

No podía pensar claramente. Algo habían hecho mal, habían descubierto la misión y ahora eran un blanco fácil y vulnerable, ellos se convirtieron en las presas a cazar.

Azotó la puerta tras de él. Se arrancó el audífono del oído y lo aventó lejos de él.  Fue hasta el escritorio y tumbó todos los papeles al piso. Sacó su arma y disparó a la computadora y al televisor.

La rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo, llenando cada centímetro con venganza. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Bien podía seguir de encubierto y fingir la muerte de Natasha o bien, podía pedir refuerzos y acabar con el problema desde raíz.

—¡BARTON!—

Golpes y patadas sonaban en la puerta.

—¡ABRE LA PUERTA BARTON! —

Natasha  gritaba desde afuera.

Dos disparos resonaron en el cuarto. Natasha tiró la puerta de una patada y entró a la habitación.

—¡¿!¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!?! — Dijo la pelirroja encarando a Clint—¡NO PUEDES HUIR DE LA NADA! —Le objeto.

—¿!¿!ACASO NO OÍSTE LO QUE DIJO!?!? —Contesto Barton mirándole. —¡DEBO MATARTE! —

—Ellos no saben quién soy—

—¡SI LO SABEN! —Le gritó Clint—Me enseñaron todo tu perfil de SHIELD, fechas, nombres, fotos, todo está allí, TODO—

Entonces Natasha se dio cuenta de la realidad. Los tenían entre la espada y la pared. Los mafiosos sabían quiénes eran e irían tras de ellos, no pararían hasta tener sus cabezas.

—¿Pe…que…como supieron? —Dijo la pelirroja anonadada. —Fuimos precavidos, borramos todo, recreamos todo, algo hicimos mal—

—Budapest—

—¿Qué? —

—Budapest—Repitió Barton—El caso Budapest nunca se cerró—

Entonces todo fue claro por primera vez. La partida tan repentina de Clint, el desenlace de su relación, el temor a trabajar encubierto, por primera  vez en casi 3 años pudo comprender todo.

Tuvo que sentarse al borde de la cama para recuperar el aliento. Cerró los ojos y por única vez deseo que los rumores no fueran ciertos.

—Entonces…—Empezó Natasha— ¿Es cierto lo de Budapest?—Su voz sonaba ronca.

—No todo—Dijo Barton mirándole.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Era un tema que ninguno de los 3 quería abarcar. Cada uno vivió de manera muy diferente Budapest. Para uno, fue su primera vez trabajando en equipo, para el otro, fue la última vez que trabajaba en equipo.

—¿Por qué nunca cerraron el caso? —Dijo ella para romper el hielo.

—Porque jamás encontraron tu cuerpo—

Él se sentó justo al otro extremo de la cama.

—Misión BDP— Inició a relatar Barton—Era un trabajo sencillo. Matar a los mafiosos y de paso a unos cuantos maleantes. ¿El motivo para matarlos? No importa esas eran las ordenes. Entrar y salir, una misión de una semana —

Tuvo que hacer una pausa. Pensó que al final después de tanto años podía olvidar esa parte de su vida, olvidar un pasado que no le correspondía.

—La misión se alargó. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo más nos llevaría completar la misión. Aquellos mafiosos estaban metidos en algo más que drogas, traficaban mujeres, mejor dicho jovencitas inmigrantes. No podía dejar solas a aquellas jovencitas y menos en un país que no era el suyo. Me contacte con mis superiores y dijeron que eso no era asunto mío—

Clint observo a Natasha por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre los muslos y la cara entre sus manos. Ella estaba reviviendo su parte de la historia y sabía que seguía a continuación.

—Alguien ya iba detrás de las chicas, pero no era para ayudarlas, las querían borrar del mapa. Mis superiores me dieron una fecha límite para terminar la misión. Escogimos un día al azar, les tendríamos una emboscada y redactaríamos el reporte final—

De los labios de Natasha salió un sollozo. Ella había sido protagonista en la historia de Clint. Se le revolvió el estómago nada más de recordar los hechos. A partir de los siguientes hechos, su vida tomó otra dirección, su vida giró 180 grados.

—Eso hicimos. Les cerramos el paso en pleno centro de la ciudad, no eran más de las 2 de la tarde. Alguien nos emboscó a nosotros. Un disparo. Dio justo en la nuca de una de las chicas. —

Se escuchó un gemido lleno de aflicción. Allí era donde ella entraba y el juego se cambió a su favor.

—Sabes lo que sigue, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Clint con voz áspera.

Hubo un momento mudo en el cuarto. La respiración de Natasha se empezó a acelerar, casi hiperventilando.

—Me encontraste en el asfalto. Tenía un disparo en el muslo derecho. Mi vida corría peligro, estaba justo en medio del enfrentamiento, donde amabas balas colisionaban….tu…—Se tomó un momento antes de seguir.  Sentía las náuseas subir por su garganta. —Tú…me arrastraste hasta un local y…me salvaste... —

Se quedaron el silencio unos segundos, cada uno reflexionando sobre sus pecados cometidos en aquella misión.    La pelirroja repaso los hechos, sin encontrar un argumento del por qué jamás se cerró el caso Budapest.

—Eso no terminó allí—Continuó Clint para su sorpresa—Budapest terminó  para ti en cuanto llegaron los paramédicos, para mí no.

Natasha se volvió para mirarlo. En sus ojos se leía angustia e incredulidad.

—Todo éste caos salió en las noticias. Mis superiores no estaban para nada complacidos con mi trabajo y menos, cuando supieron que había salvado, a lo que ellos llamaban, una traidora.—

Clint también se volvió para mirarla. La miró justo a los ojos.

—La forma en cómo dejaste SHIELD 10 meses antes de todo este enredo….no cabía duda que eras una traidora….Trabajaste más de 3 años conmigo, con SHIELD, nos diste la espalda y luego nos apuñalaste—El enojo se empezaba apoderar de él. Budapest estaba maldito para él.

— Tuve que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos…era tu vida a cambio de las de ellas. Esas chicas tenían que desaparecer de alguna forma…—

El cejo de Natasha se frunció. Esa era la verdad detrás de Budapest. De allí su deuda. De allí tanta sangre en su contra, tanta sangre en su deuda.

—No tenías derecho a vivir, no para SHIELD. Mis superiores me hicieron la oferta, era matarte a ti o cada uno de ellas. —

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella. Él no sólo le salvo la vida, se la perdonó. Barton apretó la mandíbula y cerró las manos en puños.

—Un solo disparo…no sufrieron, ninguna de las 15 sufrió. Budapest jamás se cerró, nunca supimos quiénes nos emboscaron.—

La pelirroja tuvo que apartar la mirada. Sentía cómo la culpa se posaba sobre sus hombros, cómo la muerte le gritaba a gritos, cómo la vida le abofeteaba. Barton se veía en una encrucijada de nueva cuenta, matar a Natasha o dejar que los planos se perdieran. Una vez más su vida estaba en manos de él.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Su voz sonó como un murmullo que se lleva el viento.

—Mis demonios despertaron, no podía, no podía verte sin pensar en ellas, no podía amarte…simplemente, no podía…—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haberles fallado ni decepcionado.  
> En estos días andaba leyendo el libro "La chica que soñaba con un galón de gasolina y un cerillo" y bueno, digamos que me inspiré algo en él.  
> Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Clintasha, espero les guste. No estoy muy adentrada en el universo Marvel, pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo


End file.
